As The Years Go By
by NoTuRavErage
Summary: Tobias has been there for Beatrice. But once he leaves. She forgets him. And grows to forget everyone but herself. Which is the opposite of Abnegation. She leaves hell, and does the most daring thing she's ever done. Leave to Dauntless. (Sorry I change the Summary a lot) New characters.
1. Just Five

*5 years old*

She was shy, and timid, and she usually kept to herself. Unlike most of the kids in her class. Who were wild and loud. And wore clothes of color. Unlike Beatrice in her gray clothing. And several others in the class.

Few decades ago, the city of Chicago was taken over by government officials and were formed into factions based on beliefs and attitudes. The parents of Beatrice and many others were called the 'Forming Generation' children around the ages like Beatrice or a few years older were called 'The Born Generation'.

Five factions were formed. Abnegation, believed in selflessness. The family of Beatrice Prior lived in the faction of Abnegation. Amity, who believed in peace.  
Candor, we believed in fairness and truth. Erudite, who believed in intelligence. And Dauntless. Who believed in bravery, and courage. When children grew to the age of sixteen, they were to take a test to determine what faction best fits them. They would then be shown at a Choosing Ceremony. Which was public. And was shown to all of the factions.

Beatrice Prior sat, slowly kicking the wood chips underneath the swing set. Until she felt hands on the back of her shoulders push her into what she was kicking. A tear began to blur her vision. But being Abnegation. She learned not to drag attention to herself.

"Hey, stiff!" Two people from Erudite. One a girl and the other a boy. Both the same age as Beatrice.

"Is the stiff gonna cry?" The boy made a face at her. Stiff is a rude name for Abnegation. A name they used to affend them. To make them feel, worthless. Exactly how they're supposed to feel about themselves.

"Hey!" Beatrice saw an Abnegation boy coming. He was the son of Marcus. An Abnegation leader. His name was Tobias. He was 2 years older than Beatrice.

"The stiffs are helping each other." The two laughed.

"Go away!" Tobias yelled.

"Fine. Stiff." The boy replied. With that they walked away.

"Hi." Tobias whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine." She was obviously lying.

"I just heard them teasing you and- and I know your dad and my dad work together so... I just thought we could have each others backs." He said.

"Yeah." Beatrice smiled and nodded."That'd be nice."

And then it started.


	2. It's Hard

Hey hey hey!

Whas uppppp. Okay well this is not very successful. So if it gets up to at least 10 reviews, I'll continue. Any less I probably will stop this. Okay well enjoy this chapter ;)

-Lana

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT

*8 years old (Beatrice)*

"Boo!" Beatrice turned around swiftly and hit the boy on the arm.

"Tobias! Don't do that!" The boy laughed quietly. Beatrice could not withhold a smile.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Tobias asked concerningly.

"They're doing it again. They're teasing me." Beatrice said looking at her shoes.

"Just ignore them."

"You know it's hard, Tobias."

"Then I'll help you." Tobias had a concerned look in his eyes. He really did care.

"Oh look." A voice said. "The stiffs are comforting each other. Is that even aloud." It was that boy again. The one that had been bullying Beatrice all these years.

"Go away." Tobias firmly said.

"Why should I listen to a stiff?"

"Just go!" Tobias yelled. An Abnegation teacher came out and scolded Tobias for yelling. Other kids were never scolded. Only the Amity if it was an argument. It was considered unselfless. It dragged attention to you. Making that an offense it the Abnegation compound.

"I'm sorry." Tobias said quietly.

"Go to class you three." The teacher replied.

"I'll see you later Tobias." Beatrice said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Tobias said with a straight face. He turned and walked back to class.

Love yall have a nice day hopefully you'll comment because I have plans for this story…..

See ya soon -lana


	3. Why'd You Leave ME?

**Eeeeekkk I'm so happy! Thank you for reviewing! **  
**Okay so. As soon as I get five comments, then I update. Okay? And I start back up with school on August 17th, 20th, or 21st. Not sure yet. But. I have what I want to write planned out. So once i get five reviews I'll update! Thanks so much guys! Criticism is a mandatory! Luv ya! Si Robertson hugs and John Luke kisses!**  
**-Lana**  
**OH AND FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! **  
**MY user is ryelbrida Okay? I know. Im young.**  
**HURRY UP! **  
**GET BACK IN THE STORY TOBIAS.**  
**DO IT!**  
**FINE. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. NOW GIDDY UP YA HEFFER.**

*10 and 12 years old*

Beatrice wished so hard. Harder than she ever wished. She hated this place. She hated that you had to hide yourself and think of everyone else but yourself. It was wrong. All wrong for Beatrice.

"Bea. Calm down." He said that name. The name he only said to calm her down.

"Don't call me that, Tobias!" She had fury in her voice.

"Everything will be fine." He said with that concerned voice he spoke to her with when they were young. But something was different about it. Almost wrong. Jealousy.

Very few days ago she found a boy one year older than her that she developed a liking for. He had wispy auburn hair and oak wood eyes. His nose sloped just the right way and his smile didn't only light up a room. It ignited Beatrice's world. Very few times has she seen Conner smile. Very few. But she needed that smile. But Abnegation people were not aloud to smile. And only rarely were they aloud to smile except without teeth. Without that smile she had no light. Just darkness.

"Tobias whats wrong?" And then it hit her. She felt a surge of guilt and turned to look at the ground on the right of her. He was normal. All the days until she told him. Until she told him she was sick of no public affection. Until she told him about Conner.

But it hit her. He hit her. With his lips. Electricity coursed through her veins. It made her heartbeat fast. The voltage was there for the full 27 seconds. It was his doings. Him. Tobias Eaton.

"I'm... I'm sorry Bea." She stood there thinking of what to say. But he was gone. In less than a second. Both physically and mentally. Tobias was gone.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

*Beatrice POV age 16*  
It's been 4 years and 36 days since I last saw that boy.

I miss his soothing voice and his ocean deep eyes. I miss him. I needed him. But he wasn't there.

But he is not the same boy anymore. I don't here of him. And being in this small compound, we were bound to run into each other. But I never, and I mean NEVER saw him. Not at school. Not on the streets. Not at the Hob. Nowhere. But knowing he is two years older than me, he probably transferred. Probably Erudite. He always was good with computers.

But I don't care anymore.

I don't care what people think. Or what they say about me. Because I'm leaving this place. This selfless place.

Today is the aptitude test. But it won't chose my fate.

Because only I can do that.

That girl, the small selfless Beatrice is dead. She's gone. She learned to take care of herself after her best friend left her. She didn't fall for any boys, she didn't make any friends. Because it wasn't her.

She was selfless. But I am brave.

Well see yall soon. :) Get them reviews in.

Follow me on insta! Byeee

-Lana


	4. It's Wrong

**Wow. Gotta say. I'm impressed. Five comments in less than 24 hours? Pretty good. Thanks. You earned it. Okay so... you guys have 17 comments right now so once EIGHT COMMENTS are posted, then I'll update. I'm going to raise the bar every time I update, but not like ok ill update when theres 50. No I won't do that. Maybe 10-20 reviews each update? Yeah. Well thanks for reviewing guys! Tell me your opinions to how you want the story to go. I might just like it better than my own! I'll also put you in my authors note and/or follow and comment on your stories. Okay! Well Let the games begin!**

**Jo hugs and Barbie kisses! (Under the Dome on tomorrow night! Eeekk!)**  
**-Lana**

*Beatrice POV*

Today I took the test. I tested wrong.

I've hear about these Divergent people very rarely. It is said they are dangerous. They are a virus in society. I believed they should all be dead. I believed the people. The Erudite. They intelligent people who are ironicaly arrogant. But I believed wrong. I believed that I wanted myself to be dead.

It couldn't be. I couldn't have tested and gotten three responses. No. It's not right. It's wrong.

But I can't deny the government and it's technology. It's too advance to be wrong. I am arrogant for believing myself.

"Beatrice. Wake up. Today is an important day. You have to make your decision." My mother knew in my eyes that I was scared of society. Scared of the government. Scared of myself. She knew. She knew I tested wrong.

"I know, mother." My voice quivered. I felt like crying. I felt like falling asleep and never waking up.

"It's alright Beatrice." She replied with that too familiar soothing voice."It doesn't have to change your fate."

"But it does direct you into your path. It leads you."

She sighed. I felt I needed to tell her. To say that I was a virus. A harm to society. To say I wanted to leave this hell.

"It's okay." It seemed she had read my mind and answered my question.

She knew.

****PAGE BREAK****

"Hey, uh, Beatrice?" A boys voice made her turn. A face she knew all too well. Conner.

"Hi Conner." I was just showing I was scared to the world. My hands were sweaty and locked around my books. My eyes were dialated. It showed.

"Uh, so. Have you made your decision yet?" He sounded almost nervous.

"No. But do you want to know a secret?" He leaned in."I'm leaving. I'm not telling you where to. But I'm sick of here." His face turned to me. It wasn't shock. It wasn't disgust. It was blank. But his eyes showed understanding. Did he think of leaving too?

He leaned in and whispered two words.

"Me too." His last name was Prince. Which means he would most likely come right before me in the chosing ceremony.

I lightly smiled. And said "I'll see you then." No. You can't do this Beatrice. You lost this girl toi many years ago. She is not coming back. Let it go. Forget this place. Forget everyone.

Let it go. But don't find peace in yourself.

Find bravery.

**Okayyy. So. Bring in those eight comments! Its just eight! So hurry! I know you want it! And I don't update on Monday nights. Cuz when school starts up, it's a hectic day and I gotta watch my show. So most likely Tuesday mornings until summers over. Then Its Tuesday afternoons. Kay? Well review! Follow! Favorite! And please. Criticism is welcomed.**

**Bye!**  
**-Lana**


	5. Choosing Ceremony

**Seriously guys? Really.**

**Okay so I checked my email last night and IN LESS THAN LIKE 40 MIN YOU ALREADY HAD EIGHT COMMENTS!**

**What the heck!? So yeah I didn't want to update on the same day so I just waited till this morning.**

**Okay. Well here it goes! **

**And PS all of the transfers are different! So no Christina or Al or Peter kay? But there are ppl who resemble them. But... they are opposite genders! wha?**

**Dipper hugs and Soos kisses! (ew...)**

**-Lana**

*Beatrice POV*

Here it is. The Ceremony. I'm gonna leave. It's gonna happen. And I can't back down. It's too late.

The Abnegation 16 year olds make their way to the Choosing Ceremony together. I walk with a tall pale girl on my left and Conner on my right. I'm looking down at my shoes. But I don't know why. Maybe I look at my feet just because I think they're going to take control and lead me out of this situation. Because I just can't handle it by myself.

They call off the list of names and the children step up to cut their hand on the faction they choose.

"June Ayers." A girl from Amity steps up and cuts her hand on her own faction.

The names went by.

"Brandon Ector." A thin boy from Abnegation steps up. It seems he is torn between Erudite, Candor, and his home. He raises his hand above the bowl and cuts it. He is a transfer. To Candor.

More names.

"Ethan Brooks." An Candor boy with a golden tan and dark brown hair steps up. For some reason he looks to me. He is handsome. He sets his hand on the burning coals and cuts. He transferred as well. I smile a little.

And again they call off names till they get to 'O'.

"Brianna Oaker."A Candor girl who has daring eyes and light brown hair gracefully steps up. And with no problem, cuts on Dauntless.

"Elise Parrek" An Erudite girl with blonde hair and a thin frame steps forward nervously. And a second in a row transfers.

"Derek Peirce." A tall boy walks to the faction bowls. And cuts on his home. Erudite.

"Conner Prince."It's so close. It's almost my turn to go.

I keep thinking what my life would be until I hear... burning coals. How? Why would he...? It's not...him.

"Beatrice Prior." I look at the audience. I look at the Dauntless. But I look to find one staring back. With a questionable look.

I look at the bowls. I swallow.I I am depending on myself to pick the right one.

But at this moment, I forgot Conner.

I forgot my mother.

I forgot everything.

Except that one thing.

That kiss. How daring.

I cut my hand and once again, Dauntless inherited another transfer.

But this. This felt wrong. But so very right.

They called my brother. Who is now a betrayer. He is the enemy. The Erudite.

The Ceremony ended with:

11 Amity

14 Abnegation

21 Candor

18 Dauntless

And 13 Erudite

The Dauntless began to yell. I followed them up the stairs and out of the building.

There we waited. And I felt a touch on my shoulder.

The boy. Ethan smiled at me.

"Hey." He had brighter teeth than Conner.

"Hi... Ethan... right?" He knew I knew his name. It was just to seem non-chalant. (spell check)

"Yeah. And Beatrice?" That sounded wrong. I wasn't right.

"Tris." I liked that. It was bold.

It was daring.

It was unique.

It was me.

And not Beatrice. She officially died. The weak girl. That selfless girl.

And I forgot.

I forgot that kiss.

But now should've been the moment to remember.

"Hey look. The train is here." We ran. But even with my small frame, I was first along with Ethan, two Dauntless born, and an evil looking instructor. Who I would come to know as Eric.

We jumped. And with enough agility, I made it. with my hands on the bars. I let go of the bars.

I let Conner go.

I let my mother go.

I let it all go.

And nothing held me back.

**Yay! Well. There it is for ya! If you guys have ten reviews by tomorrow I will then update kay? So TEN REVIEWS! HURRY! Oh yeah and since all you guys wanted longer chapters, I had to like, drag out the scenes. it was hard. BUT FOR U! Okay luv u! Bye!**

**-Lana**


	6. Jealous Encounters

Helloooo again!  
Well.? Who saw Under the Dome last night?!  
Wasn't that great but (SPOILER) THE MOMMA DIES :( BUT DAT BABY CUTE. And is it just me or is Jo getting hotter everyday?  
And who saw the season finale of Gravity Falls!? OMG! Dude! What the heck is Grunkle(spell check)Stan doing with... with that... that thing! IDEK what it is!  
Okay and oh yeah, I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last chapter.  
Sorry Veronica!  
You may have notice I actually didn't get 10 reviews. But I had to write down my ideas before I forgot them! So it seems like eight reviews is easy enough for you guys... I think I'll just update when there's eight reviews okay?

Disclaimer:  
Do it or I'll cut your throat!

Ask nicely.

Do it! And make Beatrice love me!

If you get back in the story Conner, I might just let Beatrice have a... LOVE TRIANGLE!

Fine!

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT CHARACTERS, PLOTS, OR ANY OTHER DIVERGENT RELATED STUFF. ONLY THE CHARACTERS AND THE IDEA I MADE UP.

Finnick hugs and Johanna kisses! (I don't know if Johanna would do that...)

-Lana

*Conner POV **(only for a little, we will get back to Tris at Page Break)***

Him. Him. I knew something was going on till he looked at her at the Choosing Ceremony. Something was up with this kid. He may be bigger than me. But man, I'm gonna bring him down. Hard.

He touched her shoulder. I've never touched Beatrice before. It wasn't fair. All the years I knew her. And first 30 minutes he meets her he touched her. Who does that?! It's so frustrating.

"So. Conner." I turn around and see Beatrice staring at me with a smirk on her face. That... beautiful face. "I see we both had the same idea."

I laugh."Guess so."

"Oh. This is Ethan. Ethan, Conner." I send him a mental note in my eyes that Beatrice is mine. But all Ethan does is scoff and shake is head. He steps forward and leans in closely and whispers:  
"Don't worry man."

*****PAGE BREAK*****

*Tris POV*

Something was wrong with him. Right when he saw me on the train with Ethan. Like... like he was... no. Stop Tris. This is Beatrice. Not you. You are not going to think about boys. You are definitely not going to think about two boys.

But I soon wondered off to think about one. Those eyes. Those eyes were to familiar.

Almost... as if... I was drowning.

"Initiates! Get ready!" None of us knew what we were doing or what was happening. But I saw one Dauntless born jump out of the train. And I copied.

I jumped. Ethan must have caught on too, because he did the same.

My feet landed first, but the impact hurt, so I crumbled to my knees.

And a hand reached out. And I looked up. And saw those... those eyes.

I took the hand and felt a familiar grip. I somehow knew this... this man. I knew him.

Or maybe it was just that feeling. Did he know me?

"Nice landing." His voice. His voice I knew that voice. Just... just lower than before maybe. "I'm Four."

I know this man. I'm positive.

"You okay Beatrice?" I turn around and see Conner getting up and walking over. I give him a look. Almost... a death glare.

"It's Tris." I say through my teeth.

"Okay then..." I trailed off to see that Ethan was limping. I ran to him. And put his arm over my shoulder to steady him.

"You okay, Ethan?" I gently asked.

"It's all good." And he gives me a lopsided grin.

I looked to Conner and the Four guy. Four walked over and helped me with Ethan.

"What happened? The stiff landed on her feet." I should probably feel affended by that. But it passes by me.

"Well, I jumped and that girl pushed me when we were in mid air." He pointed to the Candor girl. Brianna.

She had an expression written in her face. As if, as if someone had hurt her and she was going to take revenge on them. Maybe take revenge on the whole world.

I thought then that I should've stayed away.

But this time, I didn't believe myself when I should have.

Because this girl. This fierce girl, wouldn't take pity on a stiff. She would push and push until I broke. Until I couldn't take it. Until I would plead for death.

But something distracted me. Something that should _not_ have been a distraction.

Three guys.

Typical teenage girl, but not a typical stiff.

But I found out that day that three guys don't always have to be said in a negative way.

And sometimes, only sometimes is it good for three handsome guys to be a distraction to a teenage girl.

But never is four guys.

**LOL this is one of my more happier chapters. So this is my plan. Four and Ethan are the love triangle. But Tris does like them both. But since both like Tris, Conner gets jealous and gets obsessed with her. A little too obsessed.**

**Tell me if you guys like that idea kay? It will be awesome! I'm telling you. Oh and comment which team ur on. TEAM ETHAN OR TEAM FOUR. OR TEAM PANSYCAKE CONNER. You guys are lucky cuz this is like 900 words. My usual is a little over 700.**

**LOL I don't like Conner but I made the frickn' character up! Bye guys! EIGHT COMMENTS HERE WE COME!**

**-Lana**


	7. She's Gone

**what is up with you guys...!? **  
**I ask for ten comments and you give me eight. I ask for eight comments and you give me ten! What the heck...**  
**Okay so I forgot to ask you guys if you wanted Four-Ethan-and Tris as the love triangle and Conner to be odsessed. But I forgot tto ask the OTHER OPTION. If you wanted Ethan to just be a friend and Conner-Four-and Tris to be the triangle. But I think Ethan/Four love triangle is gonna be hot. **

**Follow the capital letters **

**I eAt MusTard. ElephAnts rock. MayonnaisE Taste Hungry to me. is Ariel is daughter of poseidoN? NO WAY!**

**Get that? Comment what it says. It will make you mad at me. But I do like the opposite party...**

**Well! Yall here it comes! A chapter you all will love! Hopefully!**

**Cho Chang hugs and Fred Weasley kisses! (I wish! RIP FRED. LOVE YOU!)**  
**-Lana**

*Tobias POV"

I knew her. Somehow.

In some way I knew that Stiff. Yes I said Stiff. Even though I was once one. I have tthe right now. I don't beling there anymore. Here is my home.

But I can't help but think of home when I see that girl. It seems like she's screaming at me. Trying to tell me who she is but I can't hear.

I rush to help her with the Ethan kid. This kid was a little shorter than me. Big brown eyes. Broad, buff shoulders. Golden tan, hair in his face, fun smile, everything a teenage girl would want.

But hopefully not a stiff teenage girl.

I see her looking at a guy. Not this Conner kid, not Ethan, not me (sadly). But at a... a fierce kid. One with fire in his eyes.

He looked at the other girl. The Candor one. He said something and they shook hands.

I watched them walk together into the Dauntless building. I'm going to keep an eye on them.

Ethan takes me out of my trance. He trips on my foot and stumbles. Tris picks him up and I sling his arm over my shoulder again.

"Hey Four? Snap out of it." Tris says.

I narrow my eyes and look at her. We enter the Pit and all the Dauntless stop.

"Initiates! I'm Eric. One of the five Dauntless leaders!" He shouts over the crowd."You will follow me and Four as we give you the nickel tour. Dauntless born! You will follow Lauren since you already know the place. Unless your too oblivious too remember."

His eyes focus on me. He gives me a disgusted face. He comes over and gestures me to come over to him.

"Hey.. uh... Conner... hold Ethan up real quick." I know Conner. I clearly remember. He stole her. He stole Beatrice from me. He made her change. Change and hate me. Made me hate her. But I couldn't stay mad at Bea. I loved her. But she's gone.

She was selfless enough.

But she always hated that place. But even if she did leave, I wouldn't see her again. Because today was the day he would've seen her. But Beatrice didn't come to this hell hole. This non-figuritive hell hole.

Candor. That was probably a choice for her. She always sucked at lying. She couldn't keep her opinions to herself either. Which are two signs for Candor.

That's who she reminded me of. Beatrice. She was so similiar.

But it's just me.

Tris is to strong, and well kept to herself. She has a burning sensation in her eyes that sends shivers down my back. A look that says if you hurt me I'll hurt you.

But there is no red or orange in blue-grey eyes. Those... those beautiful eyes.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Eric hollars in my face. I keep a bored face.

"What?" I reply, annoyed.

"I saw you helping that intitiate. You better shape up Four. Or I'm gonna tell this band of misfits who you are." He slaps me and says wake up. I just walk back to those cloudy blue eyes.

"Your cheek is really red, Four. Were you like... blushing?" Conner asks.

"Can you just shut that hole on your face and listen."

Ethan and Tris look at each other trying hard not to laugh. I'm not sure if that's a good sign to me or a bad sign.

"Transfers! One group comes with Four one group with me!"

Here it goes. Ethan and Tris better separate.

I need to get him away from her.

Or else.

**All done! No Tris POV for this chapter! Well guys. Just try and get higher than eight comments. I'm so happy I've gotten almost 45 comments. Thank you! Till next time! Bye!**

**-Lana**


	8. I Know

**Okay. I'm sorry. Seriously. So last week was my last week of summer so you know how that is. Then I went to my friends birthday party on Monday. And then Tuesday was the first day of school. And IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY. (8/20) So... you know. I've been busy...**

**And I saw the PJO SOM movie.**

**It was good as a movie. But totally wrong compared to the book. But, I liked the choice they had for Thalia. She was cool.**

**Nothing else. Besides that part where Percy was standing on top of Luke's boat and Luke's like: What are you doing?! Don't stand on my roof.**

**So funny.**

**Here comes another chapter. With Ethan. YAY!**

**Ethan POV**

I didn't want to get looks like that from Four and Conner. I didn't know...

Was Tris their lady...?

Well, trust me, I didn't mean to steal her. But what can I say... the ladies love me. Even the stiffs. I'm just kidding. What? I am from Candor. I do tell the truth.

But something about Four sends chills down my back. He has this look that just screams 'I don't like you. Just shut up and I'll try not to punch you'

But these past few days have not been in my favor. Two days before the Aptitude test my mom died. My dad left to become factionless and my sister transferred to Erudite while I transferred to Dauntless. But this girl, Tris, she... she let me forget.

I don't like her.

I might just love her.

But I see two ther guys have the same idea.

But this Conner kid is clingy. Annoying really. I would understand a Candor to be clingy, but Stiffs are supposed to understand another person and help them. Conner isn't really helping Tris. Or me with this broken leg.

Oh yeah. I forgot my leg is killing me. It's throbbing and now it's purple. Wow. Makes my day even better.

It wasn't fair.

My life has been one huge trial. People dying, people living. But isn't that what life is?

I ask myself that question everyday.

But I'm afraid the answer, is true.

*****TRIS POV*****

It felt wrong to know these boys.

These very different men.

One selfless.

One truthful.

But one brave.

But did they resemble the wrong personalities?

Was Conner not selfless?

Was Ethan not truthful?

But I couldn't say anything of Four.

It was true. He wasn't intelligent, or truthful, or peace-loving, or selfless. He was brave. That's what he was. Nothing more, nothing less. But as always. I'm wrong.

And I urge myself to believe my foolish thoughts.

Four had something. Something I knew. Something that tells me he was part of my past. Was he part of my past?

"Ow." I had fell into a daydream and forgot that I was helping to support Ethan. He had tripped over my foot.

"Oh. Sorry Ethan. I... I uh- wasn't focusing." I stuttered.I wanted tto go back to my mental argument. Focus on the pro's and the con's of these three boys.

"It's fine Tris."

*****PAGE BREAK*****

We split up into our groups. I was with Conner. In Eric's group. This day is really going great.

Not only that, but after the ceremony, I saw my parents. Not face to face, but I saw their faces and they saw mine. I felt the guilt. From my father mostly. My mother always understood. She always knew about me. Always knew how I felt.

She comforted me on that day Tobias didn't show up at school. She helped me through it. Made me stronger than the weak Beatrice. She always understood.

But something happened when I came here.

A memory flowed back.

One I forgot long about.

The time I met the cruel Marcus Eaton.

And for some reason, it came back when I saw him.

Yes, him.

Not Conner.

Not Ethan.

Four.

And I'm going to find out why he triggered that memory.

I will find out.

**Howd yall like that?! Well! You can definitely see the personality change between Tris and Ethan. Well! **

**I'm going to Colorado and won't be back till Tuesday. I was planning to write on Friday, but I'd be gone. So! I didn't want yall to wait to long.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**  
**-LANA**


	9. The Transfers

**Why hello. **

**How's your day been. Well actually week, cuz I haven't updated in a while. So sorry.**

**Well, now I'm back with another chapter! So be happy! And guess what!? I'm reading TFIOS (The Fault in our Stars) and I almost cried in class! I was at the part (***SPOILER'S ALERT***) when Gus tells her about his body being a Christmas Tree and how they found Cancer everywhere. :'( **

**Well! Hope everyone likes this chapter... hopefully I'll update tthis weekend... maybe. Depends on how many reviews. **  
**Okay! Here it goes!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Divergent! Veronica Roth does! And if this was her, I'd stop writing fanfiction and get on to Allegiant. **

***Four POV***

Thankfully, I got Tris into the group with Eric and Conner. Not Ethan.

I wasn't even paying attention to the world. She was stuck on my mind. It was weird that in this one day, one girl, could make so many changes. I didn't even know her.

Or did I.

I don't know. Lately I haven't known anything. All I've known is pain. And I've been thinking about being factionless. Better than this hell hole.

But there are still so many battles to be won. Bets to be settled. And arguments to triumph.

So many things to do.

But no inspiration to accomplish them. Not one.

But I might have found one. I haven't found a reason since Bea. And I had to leave her. Leave her for the devil. Then I wanted to be factionless. But I knew I had to be patient.

You have to use a worm to catch a trout.

And I had to leave Bea, but that meant I could leave Marcus. How selfish I was.

How selfish I am.

"Transfers." None of them listened. I grabbed the gun from my waistband and shot at a 45° angel upwards. They hesitated as they turned.

"You will not be afraid of a gun. You CANNOT be afraid of a gun. Everyday, every week, every month, you will use guns. Tough or weak. We don't care. You will learn to shoot a gun, be familiar with it, and learn to love it as if it were your mother."

A Candor snickered.

"You. Candor. Name." He gave a worthless smirk and shook his head slowly.

"So your telling us, that if we are using guns everyday, that's all we're learning? So, basically if we don't have guns, we're useless?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Did I say that's all we're learning?!" He shook his head painfully. "You didn't answer me either, Candor. What. Is. Your. Name." At every word I stepped closer. Making him step back till he hit the wall.

"Ashton." I wished that was my name. So Dauntless. Ash was in the name. Fire. More like the remains of a fire.

"Do not get on my bad side. Ashton." I tilted when I whispered his name.

"As I was saying. This place is known as the Pit. You will eat here. Shop here. Fight here. Anything else, is of your responsibility." I yelled in my instructor voice.

We walked to the training rooms.

"Transfers! This is the Training room. All Transfer Initiates will train here, to the left is the shooting range. In front of you is the physical training room."

"In the first level, Transfers will fight one another and compete for 1st place, 2nd, 3rd etc., in level two you will test the mental ability of yourself in a simulation serum. You will be timed and tested to how you react to the simulation and how many fears you have."

"What place did you get?" An Erudite girl. She had small hazel eyes. Long brown hair. Not very typical for Erudites.

"1st."

"And you landed a job like this?! A TRANSFER trainer?" Ashton. I really wanted to pretty much wrig out his neck like a rag.

"Yes, and if it's not your problem, because the government, is the worst place, in hell."

"Moving on."

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it was short, but this time you won't have to wait so long for another chapter.**  
**I have a few options for you guys.**

**-Do you want longer chapters bit as often, or shorter chapters more often?**

**-Should I do Conner POV's?**

**-Should I make Uriah be just like Uriah, name and all. Or have a guy with the same attitude, just a different name?**

**Okay! So please comment want you want! Till next time!**

**-Lana**


	10. He Likes Me Too Late

**Yes I do live up to my promises. I updated the weekend I said I was! Yay!**

**So you guys voted that I should update shorter chapeters more often. Okay that's good. I'll be update probably 1000 word chapters every 2 or 3 days. Depending. Hopefully. And if I can't then I'll try to do a longer chapter on the weekend. Just for you guys. **

**Okay. So here's a Tris pov. Hope you're okay with that. **

**Disclaimer- I like Jon Cozart and writing on white boards, not killing fandoms. I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.**

***Tris POV***

"So what's the deal with you and Ethan."

He was annoying me. Annoying me so much. He constantly kept asking me about Four, or Ethan, or why I chose Dauntless.

"Conner. There isn't anything. But if you keep asking me about it, I might just want a relationship. So can you shut up!" He stepped back and walked by himself through the rest of the tour.

Thank god. He was getting clingy. But I figured something out.

He liked me.

Wrong timing Conner. A little too late. Three years ago would've been good.

"Transfers, this is your dorm. It is Co-Ed, and beds are not assigned, so pick where you want." Eric sounded really pretty bored. And annoyed.

It was a narrow cabin, and there was a door that had a bathroom parallel to the main room. There was a row of 17 beds, I picked one 10 down from the door.

The girl picked one right next to me.

The girl. Brianna. The one from Candor. I'm going to ask Ethan about her.

Ethan. Ethan. What was I to do with him. He was one of nicest and attractive people I've ever met. But something told me I might just want to be his friend.

Something else told me I wanted to be something else. More than just a friend.

*****Page Break*****

While all the transfers in my group picked their beds, Eric must have slipped away. So all of us just sat on our beds. Thinking of what we did just 5 hours ago. Some regretting, some accepting.

I wasn't sure what category I was put under in those two.

***FLASHBACK*** [I know I'm amazing]

*14 years*

I sat in my plain room. In a plain house. On a plain street. In a plain neighborhood. In a plain faction. But in an exciting world.

Why? Why here. Of all places. Why here. It wasn't fair. I didn't ask for this. It was a gift. A gift I didn't want.

"Betrice. Come on. We are going to be late for school." By brother said.

"Okay I'll be down in a sec."

"Second Beatrice. The word second cannot be abbreviated into to 'sec'." He always did that. It was annoying sometimes.

"Come on Caleb, get your sister, I will be waiting in the car." My mom said as she walked out the front door into the car.

But as she was about to go in, a man walked up. One I knew very well.

"Mrs. Prior! How are you today? Let me get that door for you." He walked in front of my mother to open the car door.

"Thank you, Mr. Eaton. How is your son doing? I haven't seen him around lately?" I wanted to know the same thing. I got my things together quickly and headed outside.

"Always getting into trouble. I am took him out of school for that. That boy. It's hard enough without Evelyn. Now... well, what can I say." He turned to me and smiled a disturbed, guilty pleasured smile. It was horrifying.

"Beatrice. My, my have you grown. The last time I saw saw you was when you were... what? Eight? Turning out to be a respectable young lady." He smiled and shook his head slowly. "Well, I best be going. I will see you then, Mrs. Prior. You to Beatrice and Caleb."

He walked down our plain front yard. Down our plain street. In out plain neighborhood, just to stop at his own plain house.

*****End of Flashback*****

"You. Stiff. What's your name?" I turned to find Brianna laying carelessly on her bed.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know it stiff!" She said with attitude.

"Tris. I already know your name, Brianna." I said her bame with even more attitude than her.

"That's not my name. That Choosing Ceremony pronounced wrong. It's Brenna."

"Oh. Okay then." I lay down on my bed facing my back towards her.

"This was going to be a long Initiation.

SO? Okay? Hopefully.

AND I FINISHED THE FAULT IN OUR STARTS. BWA! ;'( WHY WHY!?

Till next time. This has been lana, bringing YOU the latest Divergent Fanfiction of mine. Have a Waterslide Week! You keep reading fanfiction lovers and thanks for stopping by.

-Lana

Contact me on instagram: ryelbrida

Kik: Lana_wana

BYE!


	11. I knew her, I knew Her Well

**Sorry for last weeks chapter, it was pretty boring, well except for that flashback. That was good. Hahaha No. **

**Oh! And if any of you are in the THG (The Hunger Games) fandom, I have a new fanfiction for it! So I'm just going to ask you to take a look, because I like it so far and really want to continue it.**

**Now, in my point of view, I've decided to have Conner kind of be like Al. I don't really even like Conner but he adds to the story. So I probably will keep him but like, pitch him off a cliff later. **

**WHAT!? -Conner**

**Kidding! -me**

**Better be! -him**

**What have I told you! Don't interrupt me during Author's Note! -me**

**You have to do the disclaimer! -him**

**You don't say!? -me *sarcasm***

**Do it! -him**

**I'm going to make you even more annoying in the story! -me**

**Fine!**

**Fine!**

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OTHER DIVERGENT RELATED THINGS OTHER THAN A PAMPHLET FOR ALLEGIANT AT BARNES AND NOBLE. THAT IS ALL.**

***Ethan POV*** **(you guys don't like him for some reason. :/ So it'll be short) (ish)**

I felt like these guys eyes were screws and they were poking into the back of my head.

I talk to some random transfer. Stare.

Stand behind a girl. Stare.

Lean against a wall. Stare.

It was creepy. And I was tired. We finally could go pick our beds at the dorm.

I picked one next to Tris. Who was in the middle of Brianna and I.

I actually knew Brianna. Well, it's Brenna, but... I do that to annoy her. She used to be my girlfriend. Three years actually. But 5 months before the Aptitude test, we kind of went our own ways. She had already known she wanted to go to Dauntless. She would tell me about the adventurist things they did. Which made me want to become one more and more.

I really did love her, and her me. But when my dad went factionless, I drifted, she had this sort of... revenge to settle on someone. So, we just stopped.

***Flashback*** **(Yes again. One for each character [don't worry, not every chapter]) **

"Ethan." She whispered my name so quietly.

"Yeah?" I said in the same tone.

"If... if we go our seperate ways I want you to know... that I love you." We stared at each other. And I embraced her around her waist, her arms around my neck. She cried. I wept. My mother had died. It was hard. She knew my pain.

I know how she felt know. She had lived so many years with this pain. Her mother died when she was 8.

I kissed her. Very passionately. All of my love I thought I would miss out with her went into it.

"I love you too." We leaned our foreheads together. In our little closet.

From where we first met.

***Flashback over*** (cute? Maybe too fluffy)

Tris was laying on the bed facing me. I faced her, but she was small enough to see over. Brenna was talking to Ashton. He was from Candor too. Ashton was sort of the kid that... well... didn't really like the Candor life. He would splayter paint on the striped clothes, wouldn't take the serum. He, never really liked anyone.

And no one liked him.

Brenna turned. And I made eye contact with her. For this moment I actually wanted to be with her again. But I couldn't.

When I told Tris and Four that she had pushed me, I was lying. Ashton did. I wanted to make them think I didn't have a past with her. So I turned against her.

And I lied.

*******PAGEY FRIKKEN BREAKY*******

***Four POV***

I waited in my apartment for 3 hours and 28 minutes waiting in front of my clock. It is now 5:37 and all I'm doing is trying to figure out who she is.

Who? Tris.

She's a stiff. So maybe we went to school together. Or were neighbors. Is there a way I knew her?

But I was furious when I saw Conner. I hated him. It was that night I left her because I wanted her to be happy with him. And he obviously left her. All those years. Since I didn't go to school, I stayed home. Cleaned the house while my father was gone. And when he got home, he would teach me. But I would frustrate him. So he would whip my back with his belt.

I would go to my room and think. That this was all for Bea.

But one day I was afraid he would hurt her. She didn't live far from my own home. Seven houses down. I watched as my father encountered Mrs. Prior. And I saw her. She was so grown up. I was around sixteen when I saw this. I hadn't seen her since she was 10.

Her narrow face with a determined look. Selfless but fierce. Beautiful. Her long blonde hair pulled into a bun. Abnegation clothes and all.

How I wished I could hold her at night. But I don't even know where she is. She could be in Candor. Or Erudite. Or her home. And I wouldn't know.

She might even possibly be here.

No. No. I would've known.

Slowly I fell into a dreamless sleep. Until my door opened.

"Get up." A voice slowly said. A gun was pushed to my temple

"Zeke. Get out of my room." I said while turning over.

"How do you always know it's me?!" He said in a kid voice.

"'Cuz you do this like once a week." I said. This was so annoying.

"Night then." And he left.

When I fell into sleep it then wasn't dreamless.

*************

**Well! See ya soon. I guess? GO CHECK OUT MY THG FANFIC! PLEAASSSEEE... ILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN. **

**Bye then. **

**JEYNA FOREVER!**

**Wrong fandom stupid.**

**-Lana**


End file.
